End City
End City is a structure added in 1.9 - The Combat Update. It can be found in the Outer End, after defeating the Ender Dragon. Appearance End City is made out of End Stone Bricks and Purpur Blocks. End Rods are used to light up the city. There are a few basic components that make up the city. Each floor-based component is guarded by a single Shulker, to the left of the doorway. There are thin, single floor components that do not have loot. Stacked floors can hold Chests of loot, but not if they are directly below a column. One column is thin, contains no Shulkers, and is made up of Purpur Slabs that allow the player to jump one step at a time. The other column is much wider, and is filled with Shulkers. These wider columns require the player either use end rods as platforms, or the Shulkers' levitation effect to rise up. Wide columns also have openings on the sides, which lead to bridges to other components. The upper towers are lined with black and purple Banners, and hold a single upside-down Shulker, giving the structure a bell tower appearance. The "outer end" can contain more than one single end city structure, and each can be a completely different shape. End Ship (See full article here.) Floating above the End City is the End Ship. At the top of end city, a ramp will point to the End ship. The player must use an Ender Pearl, levitation from nearby Shulker, or Flight (if in Creative mode) to reach the ship. The End Ship has a decorative Dragon Head on the hull, a tall mast, and a few Shulkers on the outside. Inside the ship, there is a Brewing Stand with two healing Potions, followed by another Shulker between two chests of loot and a pair of Elytra. Mobs The End City is home to mobs called the Shulkers. They are only found in the city itself and on the End Ship. Shulkers will give an effect called levitation. They disguise themselves as Purpur Blocks, but if a player gets close, their shell will lift off and they will shoot. If hit by this projectile, it will do 1 heart of damage and apply a levitation effect for 10 seconds. If a Shulker is hit while its shell is closed, it will take significantly reduced damage. Shulkers may teleport away if attacked when at low health. Blocks Blocks in the End City include End Stone Bricks and purpur blocks. There are many different variations of Purpur blocks including Slabs, Blocks, Pillars and Stairs. There is also a decoration block called an End Rod, which looks like an fence post and creates particles and light. This block can be placed upright, upside-down, or sideways. Loot Loot from chests within the city itself can include enchanted iron/diamond Armor, Swords, Pickaxes, and Shovels; Beetroot Seeds, Diamonds, Iron, Gold Ingots, Emerald, Saddles, and Horse Armor. The two chests inside end ships usually contain more materials than tools or armor. There is a picture frame between them with a pair of Elytra. A decorative dragon head block can be collected from the front of the end ship. Levitation Effect Levitation is a possible effect to get in the End City. After a player is hit by a Shulker's attack, he/she will levitate for 10 seconds. This grants the ability to fly. However, when the effect expires, the player could take serious fall damage. It is recommended you place Water down below, before fighting shulkers, to avoid such fall damage. Trivia *Found by The Meme Team on YouTube, the first know easter egg has been discovered while he had been exploring 1.9 features. When shot with an Arrow, the portal emits a green beam from the top and bottom, only for a few seconds. A link to the video can be found here. Gallery End City/Gallery Category:The End Category:Zones Category:Naturally Generated Structures Category:Environment